User talk:Lily8763cp
For the close-up gifs. I make the three frames for the plants and I make them as their own picture. I just scale the size of the canvas in Paint to make it where there is no space but the plant. Like this: I use gifmaker.me to import the frames together. Blizzardblade (talk) 03:04, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Kitty Cat :3 03:58, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Kitty Cat :3 15:23, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Kitty Cat :3 03:22, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Dam wordbubble >:( Anyways, Is this proof that the internet is a big scam?: http://www.lovecalculator.com/love.php?name1=ShroomstagramUser&name2=Lily8763cp Kitty Cat :3 03:26, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Fabulous lily 11:19, November 13, 2015 (UTC)}} Kitty Cat :3 19:38, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Kitty Cat :3 02:35, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Kitty Cat :3 17:16, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Kitty Cat :3 19:25, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Kitty Cat :3 19:33, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Kitty Cat :3 21:46, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Yah I renamed myself again. xD I get tired of usernames very quickly. AWPXML (talk) 21:02, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Rollback 13:26, November 28, 2015 (UTC)}} 14:05, November 28, 2015 (UTC)}} Kitty Cat :3 21:38, December 1, 2015 (UTC) Kitty Cat :3 22:16, December 1, 2015 (UTC) Can you give me your pp.dat from PvZ 2 ? ThanksVebros (talk) 14:57, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Kitty Cat :3 00:37, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Oh... I'm so Sorry. Thanks. slide12345 Tomb Raiser Zombie Yo, just noticed your separation of the boss and regular version of the Tomb Raider Zombie. Are you planning on making a disambiguation page for them? 20:22, December 14, 2015 (UTC) :I think you misconstrued my message. I'm talking about the creation of a disambiguation page (similar 20 Below Zero) using the template. Since Tomb Raiser Zombie and Tomb Raiser Zombie (PvZ: AS) are from different games, it's customary to have a disambiguation page for them, no? 20:34, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Hey, do you know any zombies that look like the basic zombie from PvZ2 which holds some sort of shield? Have a nice day! Messy Knuckle (talk) 15:58, December 22, 2015 (UTC)HfEvra DA account }} }} Question Hey, I have a question. In my notifications, I see "X for Admin" or something likewise. When I check out the voting system, it says, mus thave 25 mainspace edits. What is a mainspace edit?Dendaxe (talk) 05:04, February 7, 2016 (UTC) LightAweso Surprised How did you know I was going to visit your user page to see if you had updated your Garden Warfare 2 story? (it says 'Hello Plant Protecter. Welcome to my user page.') Plant Protecter (talk) 05:58, February 20, 2016 (UTC)Plant ProtecterPlant Protecter (talk) 05:58, February 20, 2016 (UTC) Hi Lily, could you possibly come onto chat, or if you don't want this wiki's chat, Game Creation wiki chat? I would like to talk to you. Coollittlepeashooter (talk) 23:36, February 25, 2016 (UTC) Hi Lily, just wanted to ask you if you want to talk on chat tomorrow in case you see this. Coollittlepeashooter (talk) 03:00, February 26, 2016 (UTC) Wanna meet on chat again? Coollittlepeashooter (talk) 21:08, February 26, 2016 (UTC) I made some gravestones to use for Heal and Hurt Premium Edition. You dont have to use them, but you can. RIPPowerLily.png|Power Lily RIPSquash.png|Squash RIPTorchwood.png|Torchwood RIPJalapeno.png|Jalapeno RIPChomper.png|Chomper RIPColddragon.png|Cold Snapdragon RIPStrawburst.png|Strawburst RIPCactus.png|Cactus RIPJack.png|Jack RIPGrapeshot.png|Grapeshot RIPShrinkingViolet.png|Shrinking Violet RIPEscapeRoot.png|Escape Root RIPHomingThistle.png|Homing Thistle RIPHurrikale.png|Hurrikale RIPFireshooter.png|Fire Peashooter RIPBloom.png|Blooming Heart RIPLavaGuava.png|Lava Guava RIPGhost.png|Ghost Pepper RIPPeanut.png|Peanut RIPDandy.png|Dandelion RIPElectricBlueberry.png|Electric Blueberry RIPSapfling.png|Sap-fling RIPHypno.png|Hypno-shroom RIPStarfruit.png|Starfruit RIPToadstool.png|Toadstool RIPPotatuhs.png|Sweet Potato RIPSnowPea.png|Snow Pea Source (highlight this becuase it is white): [[User:BF10|'BF10']] [[User talk:BF10|'Orders']] }}} 22:57, March 23, 2016 (UTC)}} 05:31, March 29, 2016 (UTC)}} How do you make a wordbubble? Seriously, how? Have a nice day! :D GamesterD (talk) 00:38, May 2, 2016 (UTC) ASK THE ZOMBIES Why you don't do an ask the zombies? They are the good guys! Also many people preefer the zombies over plants, don't be egoist too ;) Sincerely, Anonymus, or no Pumpkin Skelhead (talk) 23:09, May 10, 2016 (UTC) About the thing you sent me...? I think you sent it to the wrong guy. That thread was about being some other guy, and you worded it like someone made it about me. I, obviously, am not that guy. Not to mention, there isn't even a word regarding me on the thread. I may have a small grasp on my identity, what due to social anxiety and aspergers and whatnot, but I at least know my name. And obviously, my name isn't HumpbackII. CHU-TENG [Camwood777] (talk) 00:22, May 12, 2016 (UTC) And in reply to what you replied... ...dumb clunky user talk feature, this is why I prefer forums It's okay. I'd ask how you mix me up with , but I personally doubt there's really an answer at all. CHU-TENG [Camwood777] (talk) 00:32, May 12, 2016 (UTC) Hurrikale named Adam (talk) 20:30, May 13, 2016 (UTC)I think I know why chomper is solar type in pvzH! Its because solar are all about healing and sun, and chompers eat zombies, which might resemble that. But I can be wrong.Hurrikale named Adam (talk) 20:30, May 13, 2016 (UTC) GamerNerd i (talk) 04:09, May 15, 2016 (UTC) GamerNerd i (talk) 16:42, May 15, 2016 (UTC) Wordbubble Electric Currant Missing Hey, thanks for the answer at the talk page of E.C.Yes, i beated the Beghoulitz game and acquired this plant, but in the very following day,it disappeared --OnePiece (talk) 18:43, May 19, 2016 (UTC) GamerNerd i (talk) 04:05, May 20, 2016 (UTC) Kitty Cat :3 03:00, May 21, 2016 (UTC) GamerNerd i (talk) 06:13, May 21, 2016 (UTC) Kitty Cat :3 20:15, May 21, 2016 (UTC) Kitty Cat :3 20:24, May 21, 2016 (UTC) Hi Lily8763cp! I just needed to ask you something,could you help my thread "ask the humanized plants story edition #1?I think it has a lot of potential but nobody even checks it out,could you help me? Plasmaplant (talk) 00:17, May 22, 2016 (UTC)plasmaplant Please reply as soon as you can!Im just a tad desperate but still~ Plasmaplant (talk) 00:35, May 22, 2016 (UTC)plasmaplant Thanks. This application for Rollback actually went well unlike the ones from the past few months not counting Plant Protector.Also how do you do the Rollback Template?GamesterD (talk) 22:38, May 24, 2016 (UTC) Thanks again.GamesterD (talk) 22:47, May 24, 2016 (UTC) Kitty Cat :3 19:59, May 26, 2016 (UTC) Kitty Cat :3 16:11, June 6, 2016 (UTC) GamesterD (talk) 04:59, June 12, 2016 (UTC) Kitty Cat :3 21:41, June 13, 2016 (UTC) 05:22, June 22, 2016 (UTC)}} About This Certain Something Re:Zen Sensei hyperlink }} Hi there, how's everything going? Roman.almeida.54 (talk) 21:53, July 7, 2016 (UTC) }} I saw that you have some pages connected to yours , such as the link one. Did you just create those pages through the "add a page" button, or is it something only those with your priviledges can do? Messy Knuckle (talk) 16:04, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Hey.WarMachines (talk) 22:31, August 14, 2016 (UTC) Thanks a lot! And don't worry about not voting, I understand your reason c: I'll do my best as a Rollback :D Zombotanist (talk) 22:50, August 31, 2016 (UTC) There's no badge for making 50 edits in a day, but there is one for making 100 in a day. Zombotanist (talk) 23:08, August 31, 2016 (UTC)